The Super tough Girls
by Yay-Ok lover
Summary: I'm running a new league of Powerpuffs. If you want in, please read *Apps closed*
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm looking for four other girls who would like to be in an all new league of Powerpuffs, known as the Super Tough Girls, a group of five (including myself) Now, just copy the questions of my app form, and remember, there cant be two members with the same trademark color.

**Name: (Must start with a B) Bliss **

** Trademark color: Silver**

** Hair color: Indigo**

** Special Power: Able to control the four elements**

** Role: The leader**

** Nickname: The Music maniac**

Just follow like that. Soon, my league will have five counter parts...


	2. Team update

Well, here's an updated list of my STG sisters!

**Name: (Must start with a B) Brianna**

Trademark color: Bluesh green

Hair color: Black with turquoise

Special power : super speed n

Role: The fast and the curious

Nickname: bri-Bubles 586

**Name: Blaze.  
Trademark: Gold.  
Hair color: Black with gold tips and a gold side bang that covers one eye.  
Special Power: Able to move objects with her mind and go invisible.  
Role: Toughest.  
Nickname: B-Lys Dis**

Name: (Must start with a B) Beauty

Trademark color: Sparkling snow white

Hair color: snow white

Special Power:Ability to make men do what she wants

Rolediversion expert

Nickname:Little miss Masquerade

More: she love to dress up and act. she's good at making disguises and Make-up.. she can make a super model into a plain Jane and vis versa - TheDancerLaRae

**We Need 1 more girl to join! And remember, no to STGs can have the same trademark color, or persona, or special ability.**


	3. We're complete!

Okay, we have our team! Presenting:

Bliss

Blaze

Beauty

Brianna

and...

Bright!

First chapter starts tomorrow!


	4. Change

Townsville has changed alot since the powerpuff girls were destroyed by their arch rivals the Rowdyruff boys five years ago. Now, Mojo jojo and his three sons ruled Townsville as supreme leaders, HIM the vice president. Mayor was forced to quit his job for Princess Morebucks. Mojo, the RRB, HIM and Princess all ruled over the townspeople. They hoped that one day, their heroes would return to bring them out of a world of darkness, one day that a new group of heroes would keep the town safe from darkness ever showing up again….

Professor Utonium was getting ready for a new lab experiment. One that would change Townsville forever. He decided to remake the powerpuff girls, but using different ingredients. He thought about it.

"Hmmm….I can't use sugar, spice, or everything nice….How about using…Girly things….Preteen girly things. The girls will be twelve just like the Rowdyruff boys. But what to use?" The professor thought about what twelve year old girls liked. They like….Mystery …..shoes ….makeup …Some like Pop music….and…keeping their hands clean? Well, my girls will like fighting! Or at least Buttercup… I'll gather those five things!"

For the Mystery, the Professor put in the pot a book about a Mysterious girl. For the shoes….The professor bought a cute pair of Aqua blue running shoes and put them in. For makeup, he got all the best brands, like Cover Girl and other things, for Music, he added the best pop music there is, and even a little hip hop music. For the fighting thing, he added the trainer Ella Strong's CD for street fighting methods.

Once they were all inside, he added the chemical X and rushed out of the room to watch TV. Soon he heard a boom sound and ran in to go check, and couldn't believe what he saw….

**Sorry, I couldn't resist starting the first chapter! Chapter two is tomorrow.**


	5. Harder, Better, Faster,Stronger

Sitting on the table, were _five _girls instead of three. And none of them were Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup. His heart saddened a little, but he was gonna love them no matter what.

The girl with the black trademark color spoke first. "I know we're not who you were expecting"

The silver one nudged her arm. "Don't be silly, of course he was expecting us. He created us."

The Professor shrugged. "I actually wasn't expecting this. I-"

"Lost your three girls to some villains who call themselves the Rowdyruff boys, you meant to recreate them and accidentally ended up with us…that sound about right?" The girl in black cut him off.

"Y-yes, that's correct…um….what are your names?" The Professor asked.

"How are we supposed to know? How are names even chosen?" The girl wearing aqua blue said.

"Well, how about you guys tell me about yourselves, and I can pick your names that way." He replied.

The Professor started with the girl in silver. "Tell me about yourself."

"Oh, Joy! Well, I like happy and exiting moments! And I'm always excited. No one can put this girl down!" she answered.

"Well, your name is…Bliss! Cause of how joyful and excited you are."

"Oh, joy!" she said again.

Next he moved on to the girl in black. "how about you?"

"Well, I'm really smart, and mysterious…" she said, crossing her arms.

"How about…Bright! It's funny because your color is black!"

He then moved to the girl in snow white. "How about you?"

"Well, I love boys, and some men…and my goal is to be in a beauty pageant!" she said.

"Beauty pageant? That's it! Your name is Beauty!" Professor said.

"Oh, that sounds…beautiful…" she said.

He then moved to the one in gold. "so, mister? What's my name?"

"Something tells me to name you Blaze…" He replied.

"Blaze? Really?" she asked.

"Really." He replied.

Then came the last girl: aqua blue. "and me?"

"Brianna, cause I like the name."he replied." All girls hovered in the air in joy. Until the Professor mentioned their team name. "The new Powerpuff girls!"

Blaze crossed her arms. "Powerpuff girls?! That name sounds alittle too….soft. We need something tougher!"

"Like what?" The Professor asked.

"Well…a new name sounds good…" Beauty said. "It just needs to sound pretty."

"Pretty is soft…" Blaze said to her sister.

"How about…the Super Tough Girls! STG for short." Bliss asked.

"I like it!" Blaze said.

"Me too!" Brianna said.

"Whatever…" Beauty and Bright muttered together.

Bliss jumped up. "Can I be the leader?"

"Sure thing…" the Professor replied. "It's time to tell you your powers. All of you have the basic flying, strength, shoot laser thing, and…others. All of you must step into the scanner so I can figure out your special abilities."

The girls stepped in the scanner as the professor turned it on. It scanned all of them, and the results landed on his screen. "Hmmm…this is new. Each of you can control an element! Bliss, you control air, Blaze, fire, Brianna, water, Beauty, electricity, and Bright, earth. We must practice these. Bliss, I have lit 2000 candles. Blow them all out with a single blast."

"Okay, shouldn't be hard…." Bliss closed her eyes, and with a single move, Blew out all the candles, and even sent her sisters and the professor flying across the room. Bliss blushed. "Sorry…"

"Oh! I wanna light them!" Blaze said, and with one single move, lit every part of every candle on fire, and they all panicked. Brianna sent a tide of water to the candles. And she got Bright wet.

"Oh, come on!" Bright said, as she threw her arms up and a chunk of the ground went straight to the ceiling, and fell on top of the island, also making the power go out. "Sorry about that…" she said.

Beauty thought a bit. "How can my electricity powers help out…I know!" she said, as she used her electric powers and got the power working again.

"Now, it's time to put your powers together."

"Okay!" they all said, and combined their powers.

"No! if all of them mix, it makes a-"

"Tornado!" Brianna yelled. The girls sent a tornado lose.

They all flew up to stop it. Bliss stared at the girls. "What can I do? My winds will just make it worse!"

Bright stared at her. "you need to get inside it and steer it into the water so Bri can calm it down!"

"Got it!" Bliss said, flying inside the tornado, and steered it towards the pier, of course crushing a few buildings along the way.

"Brianna! Calm the water down!" Bliss said, as Brianna flew inside and calmed it down.

In the collision, the girls, caused power outages, which Beauty fixed, and they also caused the ground to crack, which, Bright fixed. The girls all high fived each other and flew down without being seen.

"I meant with just two of you. But instead of doing, I will just tell you. When Bliss and Brianna mix, they can make a tidal wave. When Brianna and Beauty mix, they can kill whoever is in the way. When Bliss and Bright mix, a sandstorm, or dirt storm. When Bliss, Bright, and Blaze mix, a _terrible _fire." He explained.

"That sounds cool." Brianna said, and her sisters agreed.

"Now, your other abilities. Again, please don't do, I'll tell you. Brianna, you have super speed, Bliss, a healing ability, Blaze, you can move objects with your mind and you have invisibility, Beauty, you have the power of persuasion, Bright, you can read minds and thoughts, which explains so much…"

"Cool! The super tough girls are stronger and ready for anything!" Blaze said, with pride. "What's our first assignment?"

"Well, it's a very important one: you must work for Mojo's boys."

_Cliffhanger! I hope this was great!_


	6. Deals

"Mojo's boys?! Who are they?" Brianna asked.

"They're the Rowdyruff boys. We gotta pretend we work for them, and then eventually, destroy them. Forever." Bright answered.

"Way to go Bright!" Blaze said, holding up her hand to high five her. "High five? No? okay…." She lowered her hand.

"So…how do we carry out this mission?" asked Bliss.

"Well, you guys must apply for the job, and if they don't pick you, Beauty, you take care of that by using your persuasion." The Professor explained.

"ok, I'll do it!" Beauty said, happily.

"And, You cannot reveal to _anyone_ about your super abilities, understand?"

"Understood." They all said together.

"We're gonna make those boys pay for destroying our friends/ sisters/ somewhat acquaintances!" Brianna testified.

"Now, hold on a second, Professor…" Blaze said. "What's in it for us?"

"W-what's in it for you?" asked the professor.

"Yeah, we're getting rid of three losers for you and the entire city of Townsville, and we might be destroyed too, so, what do we get?"

"What do you want?" The Professor asked.

"I want to be put in street fighting lessons." Blaze said.

"I wanna be in beauty pageants." Beauty said.

"I wanna go to music school." Bliss said.

"I wanna get my own room, all black…" Bright said.

"I wanna be in track team." Brianna said.

"Well, okay, girls. I can make it happen." Professor said.

"Hold on again, Beauty has more to say." Bright said.

"Oh, however did you know?" Beauty said, sarcastically.

"What is it?" asked Bliss.

"Well, we need our own rooms, cellphones, curfews, and other things." She insisted.

"Done and done. Now, let's go shopping."


	7. New Friends

The girls were excited about their first trip to the store. "Now girls, we're here to buy your things for your room. Don't show off your powers, and try not to get _too _excited, cause it might trigger your elemental abilities. Now, grab a buddy and-"

"Professor! We're twelve for crying out loud! We can manage ourselves without 'buddies'" Said Blaze.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt…." He said. "But behave."

And the girls went their seprate ways.

Beauty

Beauty walked along the cosmetics aisle, in search of good makeup. She even tried on some free samples. That's when she noticed a guy. He had long blond hair that covered his eyes. He looked about twelve. He was holding a puppy in his hands. He was crying, "Someone please help! My dogs not breathing!" Beauty rushed over to him. "omg, your puppy! I think I can help." She said, and then rubbed her hands together, producing electricity, and put her hands on the dog, then he started barking in the boys hands.

The boy looked at her wide-eyed. "How did you do that?"

"Eh, just magic, I guess. I plan to be a doctor someday." She replied.

"Thank you…what's your name?" He asked.

"Beauty. You?"

"Mike."

"I like that name. So, since you owe me, how about a date this Saturday?" She tried.

"Okay, sure. See ya then." Mike said, and then walked off.

Beauty couldn't help but celebrate. "Yes!" and some other customers gave her some looks.

Bliss

Bliss walked down towards the electronics aisle, and saw a variety off cell phones, and ran to see them. She really wanted the iphone5. She moved along the rows until she realized she wasn't the only one there. A girl with dark hair, and dark skin as dark as her own. She also had on a red hoodie.

"You like the iphone5 too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I gotta have it. So, What's your name?" Asked Bliss.

"Rebecca." She replied.

"You got a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, his name's Mike. He has blond hair. You like blonds?"

"Nah, I like the redheads better." Bliss said.

"Oh, then you'll like Brick." Rebecca said.

"Who's Brick?" She asked.

Rebecca gasped. "You don't know who Brick is? He's an evil ruler!"

"Oh, Yeah! I forgot, I hit my head. So, Where does this Brick guy live?" She asked.

"On the top of the volcano." She replied.

"Okay, Well, I need to take a little trip then, Just to pay my respects." Bliss said, walking off.

But she had absolutely _no _respect for Brick, or his brothers.

_Cliffhanger_!


	8. A mission

Brianna

Brianna was looking at the shoe section for another pair of aqua blue hightops, when she noticed a man walking in a weird way. He seemed to be saying, "Water…." He was dehydrated!

Thinking fast, she ran to the cups eisle and back, and filled the cup with water, and rushed to the nearly dying man. She handed him the cup. He drank it up in a matter of five seconds.

"Thank you young lady! I would have died!" he said to her, and handed her a fifty dollar bill. "Here, you earned it kid."

"Thank you, kind sir! You sure made a little girl happy!" she said, running off to tell the professor.

Blaze

Blaze was in the gym area of the store, and she was punching the punching bag with such force, as if something she liked would burst out of it if she punched it hard enough. Soon, she gave it one big punch, and, it burst open. Blaze felt good after taking all her stress out on the poor defenseless bag. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Wow, you beat the heck out of that bag!" Someone said, behind her.

Startled, Blaze turned around to see a guy in a long, black coat. "Um, who are you?" she asked.

The man gave her his business card. "I'm Mr. Morebucks. I'm the father of mayor Princess."

"Princess? The enemy- I mean, our beloved mayor?" She said.

"Yes, the Mayor. She's looking to hire a bodyguard. Her and the other leaders had a meeting, and HIM says there's a new prophecy on his wall that says five girls who are made in the powerpuff girls' image, but stronger, would soon come and bring justice to the city of Townsville, and Princess needs a protector. Will you take the job?"

"Um, Okay, sure. I'll be sure to protect your daughter from the girls if and when they show up," She replied, and walked off. She knew the girls he ment were her and her sisters. She had to tell the professor.

Bright

Bright was hanging out outside the store waiting for her 'family' to get out from shopping. Bright was a loner. She liked her privacy more than anything. She saw her sister, Bliss, leave earlier, and she got a quick read on her thoughts. _I must destroy Brick and his brothers. Make it your main priority in your life. Let your sisters think of the love, space, and girl things, your focus is on destroying the leaders one by one! Keep your eye on the prize…_ was what she heard in Bliss' mind. Bright couldn't let Bliss risk her life for the people, even though that really _was_ the reason they were created. She had to go after her sister, but she would need backup. Facing her fear of crowds, Bright rushed back into the store, and found each of her sisters one by one.

"She's going to do what?" Beauty asked.

"She's planning on destroying the boys by herself! We need to go stop her!" Bright said.

"If those boys so much as put one finger on _my_ sister, I'm gonna rip out their intestines and make sweatbands out of them!" Blaze testified, earning a look of concern from her sisters.

"Well, girls, looks like operation save the sis, is in order!" Brianna said.

"Yeah!" The girls agreed, then flew off.


	9. Better Together

Bliss ran until she arrived at the school building in town, right across the street from the volcano where Mojo and his boys lived. Of course there were security cameras and guards surrounding the place. She really needed her sisters at this point.

"Blaze could get us past with her invisibility, Brianna could rush us across with her speed, and Beauty could have just plain persuaded them to let us in! And what am I stuck with? A stupid healing ability! How does that help me! Stupid universe!" Bliss said to herself, earning looks from some pedestrians walking down the sidewalk.

"Some people are so rude!" she muttered to herself.

Bliss looked both ways before crossing the street. Then she sped to the volcano where Mojo's place was.

"Wait up, Bliss!" she heard behind her.

Bliss turned around. She saw her sisters running like normal people across the street over to her. She put her hands on her hips. "What are you guys doing? I'm doing this myself!"

Blaze stepped up bravely. "Not without us your not!"

"What? I can handle myself thank you very much!" She shouted.

"Well, do you see those guards over there?" Brianna asked. "I Can bring us across."

"No, Let me handle this…" Beauty said, grinning with her makeup case.


	10. when sisters fight

As soon as Beauty finished, she looked at her work. " Beautiful!"

Blaze looked at a nearby glass window and checked her flawless complexion. "Good work Beauty…If we had a part in the nutcracker!"

The girls had on frilly pink dresses with matching bows and face makeup.

"Well, I was thinking that since the boys were, well…boys, that they'd probably want a beautiful girl to give them a show….along with her sisters, of course…" Beauty explained.

"You're so vain!" Argued Blaze, as Bliss held her back from fighting Beauty.

"Blaze, get a grip! I didn't even want you guys' help anyway!" Bliss yelled, as a crowd formed around the girls. Brianna looked at the crowd. "What do you want?" She said.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted.

Bright hated crowds, which made her back away, and bump into Brianna.

"Watch it, idiot!" Brianna yelled as she slapped her sister.

Bright got angry, and punched Brianna in the stomach, landing in the middle of Beauty and Blaze's fight.

"Don't be mad because I'm much prettier than you!" Beauty yelled.

"Please, Strength beats beauty any day! And you wonder why they don't offer them in tacky beauty pageants!" She yelled back, and they began to physically fight.

Bliss watched the whole thing go on. "Girls! Cut it out! This is why I didn't need your help!" But her sisters weren't listening to her, and Bliss' biggest pet peeve was to be ignored.

Angrily, she slammed her sisters into buildings, making them fall down, knocked out.

When she finally stopped, the crowd cheered for her loudly. Then suddenly the crowd stopped cheering, and parted right down the middle, as three boys about her age walked up to her….


	11. a job

Bliss looked up at the boys in front of her. The one with blond hair and blue eyes offered a hand to help her up, but she refused and got up herself. All three boys looked pretty Good looking.

"Did you knock them out?" asked redhead.

"um...why?" she asked.

"because, for a girl, those are awesome moves! Whats your name?" Asked the one in green.

"Well, I'm Bliss." she replied.

Redhead looked at a long list he was holding. "No Bliss here. Did you just move in?"

"Yep. I'm looking for...some boys...named...Brick, Boomer, and Butch."

" Well, your search just ended. here we are."

"Well, I wanted to...work for one of you." she replied.

"I'll take you. you'll be my maid. got it?" Brick asked.

"Yes. and What about my sisters?" she asked.

"leave them. come with me."


	12. Hypnotized

Blaze, Beauty,Brianna, and Bright all woke up in a room. "What happened..." Bright moaned.

Princess, Butch, Boomer, and HIM all stood before them. "Who should I take?" Boomer asked himself.

"All I know is...I got miss Beautiful here..." Butch said, playing with Beauty's hair.

" Well, I want Golden girl." Princess said, pointing at Blaze.

"Goth Girl Is mine." HIM said.

"Well, I got pigtails then..." Boomer said.

"What am I? Black jelly beans?" Brianna said.

Bliss suddenly walked in with Brick. Bliss' purple hair was now in a long ponytail, and she was wearing a silver pantsuit. Her silver eyes showed No emotion.

"Bliss! Untie us!" Brianna yelled, but Bliss stands there.

"Why are you in that getup?you look like Nina Williams from tekken!" Brianna asked.

Bright knew why she was dressed like had been hypnotized. Bright read Bricks mind. He made it so that whenever she was near him, he had control over her, and her sisters were next. Bright got an idea. she looked at the ground, and then she made her eyes get that same emotionless look. She looked at Him. "I await your command..."

"Bliss, untie Bright."Brick said.

"Yes Master..." and she United Bright.

Bright looked at Bliss, and her sisters...and untied them free. "get them!" Bright said, as they attacked.

"Bliss, attack with me!" Brick instructed.

"Yes, master..." Bliss got into fighting position.

"Bliss, you don't have to do this!" Beauty said.

"Come on!" Brianna said, getting some magic dust from her pouch and she threw it on the ground, making them disappear.

"Next time, they're mine!" Brick said with a fist clench.

"Master, What is to be done now?" Bliss asked.

"We Will wait...wait for a great time to attack them-Bliss, how were you born?" Brick asked.

"By chemical X, master..." she replied.

Brick gasped. "the prophecy was true! you're out to get us!"

"Do I abort that mission, master?" Asked Bliss.

Brick smirked. "No, Pretend you are going along with the mission, and then we Will destroy them. together."

"Together..." Bliss mocked.

**Woah, didn't see that coming, did you? **


End file.
